Sweet Nothings: A Soul Eater Story
by nkcummings.01
Summary: Soul and the boys go to a club... Please comment and review, this is my first fic and all soo yea. Song belongs to The Pretty Reckless. Thanks! Bye!


"Gentlemen...Please welcome the Angels of Death City!" an announcer said with a raspy voice. Just then the song "Heaven Knows" by The Pretty Reckless began playing and four women dresses in very sexy costumes came out on stage and took their places next to the all had their hair down and straightened and were wearing masks to cover their face.

The first girl was wearing a blue and white corset with camellia flowers on it. She had a pair of matching blue panties had the camellia flowers everywhere on her mask. She held her right hand firmly on the pole and gripped it left hand stuck to her side and made the white cuff on her arm slide to her wrist. She faced down and stood with her legs apart waiting for the music to start.

The next girl wore a yellow bra that had a bow in the center and was covered in lace. She wore a plaid mini skirt and thigh high white knee socks. Her mask was simply white and had yellow and red gems everywhere on it. Her shoes were a pair of super tall black heels that gave her a sexy yet devious took her stance and leaned against the pole and draped her arms over her thin pale stomach.

The third was wearing a red crop top and a denim bra visible underneath it. She had a pair of overalls on and visible were her red cotton panties. Her mask had stitchwork on the edges of it, and was denim with red squares on it. She kneeled to the floor and put both legs to either side of her. She looked down at her arms that were on the floor and looked back up again.

The last girl had a striking resemblance to the third girl with only a different outfit. She wore a red bra and denim frill came from the band of the bra. She wore a pair of denim shorts and a red thong. Her mask was the exact same a the third girls mask. She strode behind the pole and leaned against it,letting it separate her money makers. She put her hands to the back of her head and glanced to the announcer. He started the music and soon enough the girls started dancing.

Soul, Kid, Blackstar, and Cona glanced at each other. They all noticed how similar the girls were to there friends but they shrugged it the song his its chorus the girls jumped off the stage simultaneously and strode to a lucky table. This table happened to be Soul, Blackstar, Crona, and Kids table. The girls hadn't noticed the who the people at the table were so they continued. The first girl strode behind Blackstar and the second walked behind Soul. The third and fourth strode to Kid and Crona. (who still had know idea how to deal with this.)

The girls began to whisper sweet nothings in there ear and kiss them lightly on the cheek. After that they strode back to the stage and finished the dance. Around ten other women came out and started to serve the other men. The second girl however. got a mic and began to sing a song:

So I will put my faith in something unknown

Soul smiled, he knew who it was right then. That was her favorite song to one else had heard her sing before besides him. She sang when she was in the shower and his bedroom wall was shared by the bathroom. He stood up and walked to the stage. He handed the woman a sheet of paper. The woman smiled and took the paper. She finished singing and looked at the paper. She figured she could call the number later and tell him she wasn't four men all left and headed home before the girls got there.

Maka came home and hour later. She had on a white cotton shirt and denim shorts. Soul asked her about her trip to the gym and she said it was nice. She sat on the couch and picked up her phone. She dialed the number on the piece of paper. Just then Souls phone rang. He picked up the phone and said "I did not know you were that hot, Maka."Soul smiled deviously as Maka gulped. She now knew who she had made out with. She glanced at him and he leaned into her, pulling her into a kiss. Lets just say that after that Soul and the boys went to the club every Saturday night.


End file.
